Thermophotovoltaic (TPV) systems produce electricity via the use of an emitter that thermally radiates photons, which can be subsequently converted into electron-hole pairs within a photovoltaic (PV) medium. These electron-hole pairs can be conducted to leads within the system to produce a current. Because they are solid-state devices, TPV systems have the potential for relatively high reliabilities, relatively small form factors (e.g., meso- and micro-scales), and relatively high energy densities compared to, for example, traditional mechanical engines. However, many emitters within TPV systems emit a large amount of thermal photons with energies below the electronic bandgap of the TPV cell, which are absorbed as waste heat within the system. In many cases, this phenomenon produces TPV system efficiencies well below those of their mechanical counterparts operating at similar temperatures. For these reasons, among others, there exists a need for more effective systems and methods for generating energy using thermophotovoltaic cells.